


The Hobbit Lemons (Taking Requests)

by Rallathewolf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Requests, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rallathewolf/pseuds/Rallathewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of fluffy and/or lemons with The Hobbit crew. Request characters in comments!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit Lemons (Taking Requests)

**Author's Note:**

> Request form   
> Name of OC:  
> Name of TH Character:  
> Backstory/plot you had in mind:  
> Lemon or fluff:  
> Description of OC:

Hey, Hobbit fans!! I get random bursts of "I want to write this!!" every once in a while, so this is where it will go!! Feel free to criticize, comment, or request at any time!! I am always looking for requests for chapters!!


End file.
